The Dangerous Coaches
"The Dangerous Coaches" is the 10th episode of "Arlesdale Adventures." Story Crovan's Gate Carriage and Wagon Works: Morning (There are flat trucks loaded with minimum gauge coaches and trucks waiting in sidings outside the Carriage and Wagon Works. The Works Diesel is coming into one of the sidings to take away 7 flat trucks with minimum gauge coaches secured to them.) Narrator: Some of the Arlesdale Railway rolling stock had been delivered to Crovan's Gate Works for repairs. But if that wasn't enough for the fitters, they also had to repaint some of the coaches for a new passenger service, which was strictly for taking quarry-workers to and from Marthwaite Quarry. Fitter 1: (woman): (crossilly): Mr. Fergus Duncan has given us TOO much work! Fitter 2: (woman): (whispering delightfully): The CME isn't around. Let's just simply repaint the coaches. Fitter 3: (man): (dismissively): The CME will surely find out we took some shortcuts. Fitter 2: (woman): (confidentially): Not unless we make them look brand new. Narrator: The fitters quickly spread the word, and were soon hard at work, putting their plan into action. Arlesburgh Yard: Morning (Some cranes are unloading Donald's line of 17 flat trucks, which are loaded with minimum gauge coaches. Frank is close by to shunt them away.) Narrator: A few weeks later, the coaches that were for the quarry-worker service came to Arlesburgh Yard, along with other coaches and trucks. Frank: (delightfully): It's really a nice sight whenever rolling stock or an engine comes back from the Works. Donald: (agreeing): Aye. They look so smart and ready to be useful again. (Frank shunts some of the coaches away. The cranes begin to unload stone grey painted coaches. Mr. Fergus Duncan is there. Frank is soon back at the cranes to shunt these coaches away.) Mr. Fergus Duncan: (kindly): Frank, please keep these coaches on road 4 in the carriage shed. These are for picking up the quarry-workers. Frank: (cheerfully): Yes Sir! Marthwaite Quarry: Early Evening (Rex is at Marthwaite Quarry with eight stone grey coaches for the quarry-worker service. The guard blows his whistle, and Rex puffs proudly out of the quarry.) Marthwaite Quarry Branchline: Early Evening (Rex is thundering down the line.) Rex: (cheerfully): What a lucky engine I am! To pull the new service. It's nice to finally feel as though we're heping out the quarry even more. Narrator: Up ahead were the points to allow Rex to come onto the mainline. He slowed down, and was at a sluggish speed as he crossed onto the mainline. (The first stone-grey coach derails.) Stone-grey Coach 1: (moaning): Stop moving! Stop moving! Narrator: Rex was able to quickly stop. His driver and guard went to help the quarry-workers in the first coach out. Quarry-worker 1: (crossilly): So this is what we get in return for helping the railway out? Arlesburgh Yard: Night (The eight coaches that Rex had been pulling are standing in a siding outside a carriage shed. Mr. Fergus Duncan and a Inspector are looking at the undercarriage of the coaches.) Narrator: When Rex returned to Arlesburgh his driver told Mr. Fergus Duncan what had happened. It wouldn't be until the end of another day's work that Mr. Duncan and an Inspector looked at all the coaches to see if there were any defects. After an hour of looking at the undercarriages, they knew exactly how the accident had happened. Inspector: (confused): The wheels on the first coach are worn. And an axle bearing was bent, leading to the derailment at the points. Crovan's Gate Works: Morning (Flat trucks of coaches and trucks are in sidings outside the Carriage and Wagon Works. The CME and some of the fitters are standing in a circle. Narrator: The coaches, and the other rolling stock that had returned a few weeks ago, were sent back once again to Crovan's Gate Works. CME: (sternly): I'm ashamed of you lot! Who worked on this lot of coaches and trucks? Fitters 1, 2, and 3: (sadly): It was us Sir. CME: (angrily): You three a disgrace to the Works! I'd like for all three of you to leave at once. You shall never work here again. (Fitters 1, 2, and 3 walk sadly away from the circle of fitters.) CME: (somewhat calm): For the rest of you, please take this event as a warning to those who want to cut corners. Now, please repair these coaches and trucks properly. (CME walks away, as the fitters go inside to be prepared to start work.) Narrator: It wouldn't be until a whole month later when the lot came back, but at least it was in good condition compared to the first attempt. Mr. Fergus Duncan: (sternly thinking): And these coaches were sent to Crovan's Gate Carriage and Wagon Works a few weeks ago too for inspection and repair. Characters *Donald *Rex *Frank *Fergus Duncan *Some fitters, CME, Coach, and Quarry-worker also spoke *The Works Diesel (cameo) Trivia *This story takes place after "Last Minute." *This story is inspired by a real event that took place on the Fflestiniog Railway in the 1880s. Category:Arlesdale Adventures Category:Arlesdale Adventures Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes